I See Fire
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: Awakening in a strange place, Natsu sees no signs of the others. Where is he and who did this to him? And will he be able to find his way out?
1. Chapter 1

There was fire everywhere, a fire that not only wasn't his own but also one he couldn't eat. Natsu growled in frustration. Where was he? What had happened? Where were his friends? Was everyone okay? The last thing he remembered was being in the guild hall, telling spooky stories that more often than not turned to out to be more gross then scary. Suddenly through the crackling sounds of the flames, he heard voices, though they were indistinguishable. Whether they belonged to his friends or not, someone was in here with him and probably needed help.

Natsu glared at the wall of flames once more, trying to eat them again but for once fire actually burned rather than feeling warm and comforting. He pulled his hand back from where he had tried to grab it, growling once again at the flames and his annoyance with it. How was he supposed to get out of here?! There had to be a way. Sniffing the air, he smelt, for a brief moment, something other than smoke and heat, a cool, fresh breeze. He looked around for it source, finally spotting a place where the flames didn't quite touch.

He headed towards it, but hesitated for a moment before entering it. Something told him that he was going to be going out of the frying pan and into the literal fire with this move, but he couldn't just stand there while people needed him. So, taking a deep breath, Natsu took a step into the corridor of fire. A few steps later, he felt an intense heat at his back and, upon turning to look, he found that the wall of fire had closed behind him. "No turning back now." He said out loud. His mind also found it odd that he had smelt something that seemed cool, for it was just as hot if not hotter out of where he had just been.

Turning around once more, he was struck with how narrow the corridor of fire was, how even the slightest movement to his right or to his left could have him brushing against the walls, which in this case did not sound appealing at all. He started walking stiffly through the narrow passage, doing his best not to touch either side. Soon he found himself at a split in the trail. He paused, wondering which way he should take. "If I make the wrong choice, will the fire close up behind me and trap me?" Natsu worried to himself.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated, trying to see if he could hear the voices anymore or if they were any clearer. After standing there for several minutes like this, he was about to give up hope of ever hearing them again, when a slight sound could be heard to his left. Natsu grinned as he opened his eyes, momentarily blinded by the brightness of the flames, before he started heading in that direction. Just as he suspected, another wall of fire rose behind him, blocking both his original path and the other he could have chosen.

"Hope I made the right choice." Natsu thought. Walking as swiftly as he dared through the walls of fire, he allowed his mind to somewhat wander. His last memories were still the same, so he still had no idea how he had gotten there or where here was, so he switched to trying to figure out who did this. Sure they had plenty of enemies and former enemies, but could any of them pull of something like this?

Without warning, he took a step only for his foot to touch nothing but air. He had been too distracted, so he was unable to keep himself from falling. "Ah!" he yelled as he fell, though it wasn't a far distance and he landed on something relatively comfortable, something that groaned. "Natsu!?" came a voice from above his position on the ground. Looking up, he grinned at the sight of his friend "Wendy! Boy am I glad to see you! Are you alright?"

"She is, as are I and Happy, but I don't think Romeo is since you landed on him." Carla spoke up, causing Natsu to jump to his feet as he apologized to the younger wizard he had landed on. "It's okay. Do you know where we are?" asked Romeo as Natsu shook his head as he said "No, I just recently got out of wherever I woke up." He explained what had been happening. "So there was an opening in your cell or whatever you want to call these areas? But we looked around ours and we haven't found one." Happy stated.

"Maybe now that Natsu is here he can just eat the fire." Romeo said, still a little dazed from having Natsu fall on him. "No I can't even touch this fire without getting burned right now remember." "So something is blocking your magic too?" Carla asked. "You mean none of your magic is working either?" Natsu questioned. "No, Carla and I can't fly, Wendy tried blowing the fire out with no luck and Romeo tried both controlling it and summoning his own fire to do so, but nothing worked." "Maybe it's like when we were on Edolas?" Carla hypothesized out lout.

"I don't think so, even though I couldn't use magic on Edolas without those magic pill thingies that Mystogan gave us I was still able to eat fire, remember. I can't even do that here." Natsu pointed out. "So something or someone is not only blocking our magic, but also making it so it's like we have no magic at all?" Wendy asked. Natsu nodded as Romeo finally made his way to his own two feet as he asked "So what do we do now?"

Suddenly, an opening appeared in the wall of flames nearest them. "For now, we'll play whatever twisted game whoever has us here is playing. Then, we'll just wing it from there." Natsu said. The others nodded before following him onto the path, which closed behind them as the last of them made their way passed the invisible line.

**Just a heads up, I'm breaking from my normal upload schedule of Mon/Wed/Fri with this one. I will only be uploading once a week, as originally this was supposed to be a Halloween story, but I think I kind of diverted a little from that plan XD still, every Thursday you'll get a new chapter with the last being upload on Halloween :D**


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked along the narrow corridor, the only ones really having an easy time of not touching the walls being Happy and Carla, Romeo asked "So how did you find us Natsu?" "Well when I came to a split in the trail, I listened and finally I heard one of you. I'm not sure who it was, it was so faint, but it was enough for me to be able to pick a way to go." "So your enhanced hearing is still intact?" Wendy asked. "Maybe, is yours?" Natsu asked. Wendy shook her head as she said "I don't know. I didn't hear you coming, but then again I wasn't really thinking to do so."

"Well when we come to another fork in the road, as I'm sure we will, I'll let you try listening first." Natsu said, grinning back at her. Sure enough, after they had been walking awhile, they came across a split in the trail, only this time… "We could have a problem here." Natsu said. There were four possible routes, not counting the one they came off from. "What are we going to do?" Wendy asked, "There are so many, what if we pick the wrong one?"

"We could split up." Happy suggested, but Carla shot that down by saying "Don't be foolish Tom Cat. For one we don't know where any of these paths will lead and for another, I have a feeling that unless one of our friends is at the end, these paths won't end in a way we like." "Did you have a premonition Carla?" Wendy asked. Carla shrugged as she raised her paws, saying "It's just common sense really. Whoever has us here is toying with us. They set up tempting prizes, if you will, of our friends, but they won't be unhappy if we take the wrong track either, they would probably find it entertaining."

"You mean they are watching us right now?" Romeo asked. This caused everyone but Carla to pause and look around. Carla answered "I wouldn't doubt it for a second. These types like to watch their… victims." Wendy gulped and there was a moment of silence before Natsu said "Well we can't just stand around here and wait for something to happen. Come on Wendy, let's try to see if we can hear any of our friends."

The two Dragon Slayers stood shoulder to shoulder in the tiny opening that barely fit the five of them in it. They listened for several minutes before Wendy opened her eyes, blinking them as Natsu had done the first time, as she said "I'm confused Natsu, I hear voices coming from two different directions." Natsu opened his eyes too, squinting though as he opened them in increments. "Same. I think that we have people in two different areas. Looks like we'll have to do what Happy suggested and split up." Happy smiled in triumph as Carla slapped a paw to her face, she knew Happy wasn't going to let this go anytime soon.

"Happy and I'll take the one to the right, since that's the one we're closest to anyways, why don't you take the left middle one Wendy, along with Romeo and Carla of course." Natsu said. Wendy nodded and said "Right. Be careful you two!" Natsu flashed them his signature grin before carefully heading off down his chosen path with Happy right behind him. As if whoever had trapped them here knew that they were splitting up, a wall of fire closed behind them.

"Looks like you were right about us being watched Carla." Romeo said. The white Exceed simply nodded, before following Wendy down the trail, Romeo bringing up the rear. As they walked, Wendy asked "Why do you think whoever has us here is doing this?" "They're probably insane." Carla simply replied. "Or there could be reason. Though what that would be, I don't know." Romeo put in his own thoughts. Wendy was inclined to agree with Romeo, but kept her thoughts to herself as they walked down the pathway.

It seemed like they had been walking forever since leaving Natsu and Happy. All of them were sweating profusely from the heat the flames were giving off, what they wouldn't give to be able to cool off. Wendy was worried about Natsu and Happy, but she happened to notice the edge, much like the one Natsu had walked off of, and so she stopped in time to keep from falling. Carla and Romeo, however, did not and so they walked into her and they all fell in a ball of limbs, clothing and fur.

A startled voice asked "Are you three okay?!" Wendy raised the front half of her body as she excitedly proclaimed, "Erza! You're alright!" The red head mage smiled at her and said "I am and I must say we are happy to see you all." The three who had fallen in looked to see who was with her and were surprised to see Jellal standing off to her right. As the three untangled themselves, Romeo asked "Don't take this the wrong way, but what are you doing here?"

"I had stopped by to see you all at the guild and had just entered the building, or at least that's the last thing I can remember doing before waking up here and seeing only Erza near me." Jellal said, "Erza had invited me to your party." "So whatever happened isn't limited to just Fairy Tail members then… do you think anyone else outside of the guild hall was taken? Or was it just those of us in the guild? And who else do you think is here?" Wendy asked. "I hope we don't miss anyone." Carla added.

"I don't know the answers to any of your questions, unfortunately, but we will get out of here somehow and we will find everyone. I promise." said Erza. "Just how did you three get out of wherever you were?" As if in answer to Jellal's question, an opening appeared across the way in the wall of fire. "That's how." Said Romeo. "Right, everyone follow me and stay close." Erza said. Just like all the times before, when the last of them had exited the area the wall of fire closed up behind them. "Are we really working our way towards our freedom or an even worse trap then those we have left behind us?" Wendy wondered to herself.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Ushindeshi: Thanks, hopefully I don't disappoint :D**

**I Live FairyTail: I would place it after the Alvarez arc and before the 100 Year Quest.**

**FTAnt: Yay! I'm glad you like it and hope it continues to please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu was glad to have Happy's company now, not that he had been lonely, well he had been, but it was also more so because of how eerie it had been with just the crackling of the fire and his own thoughts for however long it took him to reach his friends. Now at least he had someone to talk to. "When we get home Happy, how about we go fishing." While he couldn't see the little Exceed from his position ahead of him, he heard the excitement in his voice as he said "Aye sir!" Natsu chuckled and said "Sounds like a plan then."

They talked about everything and nothing, anything to distract themselves from the oddness of their situation. Neither really wanted to talk about why they could possibly be there. Happy became secretly worried when Natsu complained about how hot it was, maybe they were going to die from heatstroke in here! But he couldn't bring himself to ask his partner that question, it wasn't one he really wanted answered. Suddenly Natsu disappeared from in front of him, the pink haired mage calling out "Not again!" This time, however, there was no soft landing, only hard ground.

Happy jumped down from above after him, landing directly in the middle of his stomach and pushing what little remaining air Natsu had in him out. Happy apologized as Natsu gasped, both barely aware of someone laughing in the corner, followed by a gentle, reprimanding slap. "Gray my love, don't laugh at Natsu's predicament, you know how it feels to have the wind knocked out of you." Came the voice of Juvia. "I can't help it, did you see the look on his face?!" Gray said through his laughter, tears falling from his eyes.

Natsu couldn't find it in him to be mad at the human popsicle, even if he was laughing at him. He was just glad to see that two more of his friends were okay. "Gray, Juvia! Man am I glad to see you guys." Natsu said, grinning from his place on the ground. Gray looked taken aback at this comeback, or rather the lack of one, from Natsu. "Are you guys okay?" asked Happy. Juvia nodded and said "Yes, though we've been stuck in here for quite a while. Were you guys up there the whole time?"

"No, I've been making my way through this place for a while now, I found Happy with Wendy, Romeo and Carla." "They're here too!" Gray exclaimed, "Where are they now?" Natsu nodded as he said "We came to a place where there were several breaks in the trail, we split up because we could hear voices coming from another place." "I hope Romeo, Carla and Wendy are alright." Juvia worried. "I'm sure they are." Happy said with passion, for in his mind if Carla was there everything would always be okay.

"So now what do we do, flame for brain?" asked Gray. Natsu rolled his eyes and was about to retort when he noticed an opening appear in the fire. "We go through that." Natsu said while pointing. Gray and Juvia's eyes widened as Juvia said softly out loud "I'm sure it wasn't there a minute ago." "It wasn't." Happy said and, as the three of them followed Natsu through the break in the fire, the same opening closing behind them, the blue Exceed explained the theories they had discussed with Carla and the others.

When he had finished his explanation, Gray sighed and said "So eating our way out of here is off the table. Not that I think you could have eaten all of this." Natsu scoffed and said "I would have tried." Gray smirked and said "But you don't think you could have made it either." Natsu shook his head, surprising Gray with his honesty, as he said "Nah, Igneel might have but for as long as I've been walking I know I couldn't have made it far or at least, not far enough. Plus we haven't run into any bad guys for me to blow it at."

This made Juvia stop in her tracks as she said "Doesn't that strike you all as strange? I mean whoever put us here had us trapped in those rooms, without our powers and in these corridors of fire our mobility is very constrained, and yet no one has been either sent to attack us or cause us any form of harm." Natsu stopped too as Gray said "They're toying with us." "I know. But what choice do we have but to play along? So far it's led me to find that I'm not the only Fairy Tail member here, who knows how many of the others are! We need to find them and regroup, somehow." Natsu said, looking ahead down the trail.

"Do you think whoever has trapped us here will allow it?" asked Happy as they all started walking again. Natsu growled and said "If they don't, I'll make them do it." Gray smirked, this sounded more like the Natsu he knew and he couldn't help but goad him as he said "Oh yeah, and just how are you going to do that?" Natsu gripped his hands into fist as he did a 180 so quick, Gray almost stepped on Happy who had to stop quickly as well. "I don't know, but I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends or keep them captive. We'll free everyone here and give whoever did this to us a beat down they'll never forget."

Gray's expression turned from one of being startled to smirking as he nodded his agreement while saying "You ought to know it." Satisfied, Natsu turned around and continued leading his friends through the fiery passageway. He meant every word he said, he would teach whoever did this to all of them a lesson. In his mind he started thinking of all the ways he could do that, some causing him to rub his hands as he snickered in glee, earning looks of concern from his friends walking behind him.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**Ushindeshi: Aww thanks, hope it maintains that excitement for you :D**

**I Live FairyTail: yay, glad you enjoyed the chapter :D and yep, sometime in that year :D**

**FTAnt: yay :D and I'm glad you like it :D **


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Erza and Jellal had also been traversing the fiery passageways. They had been following the same path for some time when they came to a fork, one which Wendy was relieved to see only had two options. She asked everyone to be quiet, before she closed her eyes and listened. After several minutes she said "I'm sure we should go this way, come on." Everyone followed her without question, Erza and Jellal having been filled in on the trio's journey thus far.

They kept walking for several more minutes, before Wendy was surprised to see their way blocked by fire. As her group stopped, a wall of fire appeared behind them and Wendy covered her eyes, crying and saying she was sorry for picking the wrong way.

XXX

Natsu and his group also reached a fork in the road and paused while Natsu figured out which way to go. Finally he headed off in a direction without a word, the others quickly following him. This path was much more twisted than any other so they had to go even slower than before, which was driving Natsu crazy. Juvia noticed this and poked Gray, whispering to him to put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. Gray did so, the steady contact grounding Natsu who took a few deep breaths and then said "Thanks, I needed that."

Natsu didn't know where this overwhelming sense of urgency was coming from, but something in him was telling him to hurry. So he pushed along as fast he could, once or twice brushing the side of the wall, causing him to hiss with pain. Gray actually felt bad for his frenemy, he wished he could offer Natsu the soothing relief of his ice, but without his magic there was no way to do that. For once, Gray was also finding it easy not to strip, at the pace Natsu was going having bare arms or legs did not sound appealing.

Juvia was also thankful for her long-sleeved outfit, while Happy was just glad he had more space to work with then his friends did. Suddenly, just like Wendy and her group, they came face to face with a wall of flames. Gray reached out and pulled Natsu back from touching it, the fire mage not having been able to stop in time on his own. Natsu flashed Gray a grateful smile, before his face grew grim. "I was sure I heard voices this way…" he started.

A wall of fire closed behind them just then and for a second, he thought they were trapped, but then to the right of them it opened up and they saw Wendy's group, Wendy being on the ground as everyone tried to comfort her with their words from behind. The eyes of both groups lit up as they spotted each other and Natsu knelt down beside Wendy, putting a hand on her shoulder and surprising the young mage.

She looked up at him as Natsu grinned at her and said "You did good Wendy." She threw her arms around him, so grateful to not only see him but to see that he was alive. Just like how the fire had parted between them, it suddenly opened in front of them, revealing Lily, Gajeel and Levy behind it. Greetings were thrown out as they all entered the small space, though it offered them all room to move freely away from the burning flames. Stories were shared and it seemed like their tales, once told, were found to be similar to those of their own, though Jellal being a non-Fairy Tail member and also being here did surprise many.

"There's got to be a reason that we're all here, besides the fact that most of us belong to Fairy Tail." Levy said, putting a finger to her chin as she thought. "Maybe we just ticked someone off enough." Gajeel said with a shrug. Natsu's eyes widened as he said "That may not be too far off, but who could we all have bothered enough that they did this to us? And how did they do this to us? Who else did they do this to?" "All very good questions, ones I'm not sure any of us will know the answers to until we get to the end of this nightmare." Erza replied.

"Is there an end?" Wendy asked wearily. "There has to be, there are only so many members of Fairy Tail we haven't run into." Romeo said. "But our hypothesis about it being just Fairy Tail members was proven wrong with Jellal, right?" questioned Happy. "Not necessarily. Jellal could have been unfortunate to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Carla pointed out. "Whoever did this has some twisted mind." Lily said, "More than likely, I would also say Natsu is their primary target, otherwise they would be torturing all of us either with our own powers or our powers opposites or something. Like, they would have put Carla, Happy and I in a room with crosswinds for example. Plus he was the only one of us to start out alone."

"I think Lily is on to something." Jellal said and everyone looked at Natsu. "What!?" Natsu exclaimed. "Who did you tick off this time Natsu?" asked Gray. "No one! At least, not that I know. No one capable of this anyways!" Natsu said. "So if we're working under Lily's theory, then we're all here because of our ties to Natsu…" Juvia started, before stopping herself. "What is it Juvia?" asked Erza. "Well… if it's because we are all good friends of Natsu, then where is Lucy?"

Everyone's eyes widened at Juvia's point. Where was Lucy? Suddenly, that urgency that Natsu had been feeling earlier filled them all. They had to find Lucy! None of them questioned if she was here, they all knew she must be. The only questions they had at the moment was who had her, where were they and would they be able to reach her in time.

**Answers to Reviews!**

**I Live FairyTail: lol well you only have to wait one more week to find out what happens XD I'm not generally patient either, so sorry XD**

**Ushindeshi: Ahh yes so far, but its on the horizon xD**

**FTAnt: Aww I'm so happy to hear you say that :D Hang on for the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly across from where Natsu and Wendy's groups had entered, the wall of fire pulled back as wide as the space they were all in. Everyone looked at each other before Natsu made the first move towards the spot, the others falling into step behind him. What they saw beyond the flames caused all of them to forms fists with their hands, Levy, Juvia and Wendy putting theirs over their mouths to keep from crying out. Lucy was bound with ropes from her neck down to her feet, hanging from the ceiling. The only part of her visible was her head, which showed her eyes were closed.

Natsu rushed forward only to be propelled backwards by some unforeseen force. "Ah ah ah, I haven't had my fun with you yet." Came a voice. "Who are you, who's there?!" came from the voices of all of them, overlapping each other. A light blond haired man stepped from the shadows and Natsu's eyes widened as he yelled "I know you! You're Larcade!" The man grinned and said "That's right, I am." "Why are you doing this!?" Erza demanded.

Larcade's face grew cold and he glared at them as he said "Why?! Why?! Because of Natsu, my father disowned and killed me!" "You weren't his son, you were a demon! Not that I approved of the way he treated you." Natsu shot back at him. "Lies!" Larcade shouted, a tear slipping from his eyes, "Father did love me until you came back into the picture." "Even if you are a demon, if you were killed shouldn't you have stayed dead?" Jellal broke into their debate.

Larcade's expression turned to one of glee as he said "Perhaps some small part of Father wished to spare me or perhaps some other magic worked to do so, but for whatever reason, I woke up in the strangest of places. They had magic there too, but it was severely limited compared to what we can do here. Except for one thing. I saw this one, they called him the Avatar, he was able to strip the magic of his enemy away. I wasn't there long and I only got to witness it once, before I awoke back here, Father was already dead though."

"So I bided my time" he continued "And I practiced that strange magic that allowed the one called the Avatar to strip away another's magic until I nearly perfected it!" "So that's what happened to our magic!" Gajeel muttered, "Give it back you creep!" Larcade sighed and said "If you live long enough it will soon return to you, as mine doesn't last like his for whatever reason, but you won't live to see that moment!" Hope filled Natsu and his friends, if they could hold Larcade off long enough they would soon be able to fight back and give him the pummeling he deserved.

His magic power levels were way lower than they had been when they had fought against the Alvarez Empire, perhaps whatever Larcade went through had also stripped him of his magic, or at least most of his magic. Natsu growled "What did you do to Lucy?!" "Her? Oh I know what she did for you, rewriting your book and I also know that she is one of your best friends, so I chose her to receive a little extra punishment." Larcade half answered. "What did you do to her?!" Romeo now demanded, himself and the others getting just as angry as Natsu over this.

"Nothing that will scar her permanently, not that she will have to worry about that for long." Larcade replied with a smirk. This was more than Natsu could take and once more he lunged forward, though this time it was in Larcade's direction. Natsu was determined to make him pay for what he did to all of his friends. "That's right, come at me E.N.D. I will make you pay!" Larcade shouted, his eyes having almost the same look of insanity that Zeref had had on him when he fought Natsu. Gajeel, Lily, Jellal, Erza, Romeo, Gray and Wendy all joined Natsu while Happy, Carla, Juvia and Levy tried to sneak towards Lucy, determined to free their blond friend, though how they would do so they hadn't quite thought of yet.

Larcade moved out of the way of the attacking mages and Exceed with ease, though since Lily wasn't able to change into his taller form Larcade found him no great threat to anything but his lower limbs. Natsu was the only one able to land a few meaningful blows, but even he knew that his strikes were nothing to Larcade. Natsu glared at Larcade, as if that would speed along the process of his magic's return. Larcade moved away suddenly, leaving the other's blinking in surprise before they saw he had gone to knock over the group that was reaching up to Lucy.

Larcade grinned, but there was only evil behind it, as he said "I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do that." Now it was Gajeel and Gray's turn to growl, how dare Larcade do that to Levy and Juvia! The two men pounced on him from behind, taking the demon by surprise. Just then all of those in the room felt a surge of power fill them and Natsu, looking down at his fist, grinned as he saw them on fire. "Oh yeah, I see fire!" he shouted, causing Larcade to look at him in horror.

He had miscalculated how fast a group of this size would regain their magic! A miscalculation he was going to dearly pay for. All of them, even Levy, took a turn at pummeling the demon, who after a time turned and ran in terror. As the other's chased after him, Natsu grabbed Happy and said "Help me get Lucy down!" Happy nodded and they flew over to where the Celestial mage was hanging, just beginning to regain consciousness. "Na… Natsu? You're okay!" she said as tears began to fill her eyes.

Natsu cautiously burned the rope that was holding her and once it broke free, Happy gently lowered them to the floor, Natsu carefully burning away the ones that surrounded her. Once he had finished doing so, Lucy grabbed both him and Happy in a hug as she cried. "Hey Luce, you're safe now, it's okay." Natsu said reassuringly. "Aye." agreed Happy softly. "It's not that. He told me all of you were dead." Lucy said through her tears, pulling back and touching both of their faces as if to be sure they were real.

At this admission, both Happy and Natsu pulled her into a hug of their own, which was how the others found them, tears falling from all three of their eyes. They hated to tell Natsu, but Larcade had gotten away. The further the demon got from them, the more the area around them seemed to grow smaller. Larcade had had them walking in circles, his magic had affected the Dragon Slayer's hearing, keeping them from hearing just how close to one another they had really been the whole time. Turns out, all of it was in a rather small cave, not too far from Magnolia.

Larcade had used a sleeping spell, much like the one Mystogan had used when he would come to the guild, and had therefore been able to take only them with the others none the wiser. He knew which friends meant the most to Natsu, Jellal was just taken because he was near Erza and therefore had been lumped in with the lot as Larcade was worried he would sound an alarm at her disappearance. A fact he need not have worried about as Larcade's sleeping spell was so good, it was just wearing off as they were returning to the guild, so there had been no one out looking for them or alarmed at their disappearances.

In total it had only taken a half a day for the events to unfold, but to Natsu and his friends it had seemed ten times longer. So while the rest of the guild picked up the party right where they left off, they went and sat quietly in a corner, not quite ready to part from their friends' company but not having the energy to join them either. "I'm glad that's over." Gray said, sitting back in his chair as they all nodded their agreement, well almost all.

Nobody noticed that Natsu didn't do so. He felt conflicted when it came to Larcade, while he was mad at him for what he put his friends and him through, he still felt bad for how Zeref had treated him. And maybe it was because he was part demon too that he felt that small bit of compassion, for why else would he after all Larcade had put them through he didn't know. But he really hoped the demon had learned the most important lesson out there. Don't mess with Fairy Tail.

**Author's Note!**

**Happy Halloween! I may have taken a wee bit of liberties with Larcade's powers… okay a lot XD let's just say his powers got changed during his visit to the land of Aang and his friends XD Yes, I was referring to Avater: The Last Airbender in this chapter XD I really need to rewatch those…**

**Answers to Reviews!**

**I Live Fairy Tail: Hopefully no remaining confusion after this chapter :D Yeah, Lucy does need to be rescued a lot… XD**

**Ushindeshi: Looks like Lucy is relatively okay :D Thanks :D**

**FTAnt: yes it did XD**


	6. Answer to Reviews!

Sorry for the long wait on the replies to your reviews guys, life was insane for a bit there XD

I Live FairyTail: lol I was trying to keep the story short and the other chapter was already going longer than the others, so I tried my best to wrap it up quickly. I loved Larcade's character, you should see what they did for him in 100 Year Quest.

Ushindeshi: Thanks!

FTAnt: Thanks! Yeah, I loved Larcade's character and was sad about how they ended things for him. Loved the little bit we got to see of him in 100 Year Quest though.


End file.
